Blood Feud
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: Sango, the vampire hunter, became the prey when the vampire Miroku had taken her life, turning her into that which she had once hunted. Now, Miroku tries to bring her to him, and slove a mystery no vampire can uncover about their once enemy.
1. Red as the Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own anything but this . . .pulls out a bag full of Pocky Mwahahaha!**

Yeah, well, I figure I need a supernatural fiction (other than angels, of course). So, here it is! I don't think there's much of a point/plot yet, but I'll think of one by the time I finish chapter two. LOL! Anyway, please enjoy.

**Summary: For over seven hundred years, two blood lines of pure blooded vampires have been at war. It began when Sango, a vampire slayer (sorry for the cliché, but it works), was bitten by one of the elder's son, Miroku. Now the vampires want either Sango's loyalty or life (afterlife, whatever . . .). **

Enjoy!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Prelude: Red as the Roses**

They always said beauty was in the eye of the beholder. That had always sounded silly and stupid to her. For those who had once said _they_ were weak against this or that were now dead. Those people who had said _they_ were a romantic and truly gentle people were ripped apart. Those people who had scoffed at her work, her way of living and believing.

Those people were all dead. By either time or _them_, they were none the less dead. And here she was, standing over one of their graves, the flowers held at her side as she murmured a prayer for their innocent souls. Stupid souls, but none the less innocent. They had had their ideas about those who hunted them like rabbits.

Sango wondered if any of these people had thought of her in the end. Did they call out her name for help? Or did they curse her for not helping them defeat the creatures they had defended all those years? Was their an innocent child within these graves that had wished her family had had more sense than pride?

She hoped so.

The sun was going to rise in less than half an hour, and still she stood on the hill, looking down at the small stones marking the graves of those people she'd once tried to protect. The horizon was turning pinkish purple, making the stones a beautiful color of pale purple, close to the color she'd seen only once before. That plum color that had taken hold of her soul.

That night had been yet another of the nightmares she'd lived for the last seven hundred years. _He'd_ almost found her. _He'd_ almost been able to call to her, to make her come to him. But she was strong enough not to let her body take over, to let the fire of lust to take her over. He could hunt her all he liked. He'd been doing it for hundreds of years, and still he hadn't caught her. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or afraid.

If she could barely get away from the elder's son, what if one of the elders decided they wanted or needed her all the more desperately?

_Shit!_ Her demonic-like eyes, turned yellow from the vampire's curse, looked out over the endless graves. They filled the hill, which was over a mile wide, and still went on into the distance. This was her curse. A night walker, a vampire, or a bloodsucker. Whatever the term was this century, that was her name. No longer were the days of hunting them. Now it was being hunted by them, for their own selfish goals. Stupid goals that made no sense. Goals that all pointed to the end of the human population and the then end of the vampires.

_Stupid suckers_, thought, turning her back on the graves of her victims. _Come after me, I don't care anymore. Hunt me all you want._ She disappeared into the shadows of dawn.

_Neither _he _nor you elders will ever take me._

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

He'd found her scent again. He could tell by the smell roses in the air. Always the roses. Red as the blood she drank, as deep as the oceans she'd crossed to keep him away. As pure and tainted as she herself was. He'd found her at long last and would finally take her to his family, to the vampires that wanted her for their plans for their race.

It had been hundreds of years since he'd last looked into those tobacco brown eyes he'd fallen for. Once they had looked at him, he knew he had to have her. He had had to turn her to have her, but at the time, he thought it would be worth it. After all, no other mortal had ever held his glaze so long. He'd proven his want of her when he'd taken her blood. His tongue still remembered her sweet blood, and his body still remembered her own.

But he had also proven his obsession when he had spent seven hundred years, still wanting her as he had when she was just a mortal girl, weak and paralyzed in his arms. This girl who had hunted him had become the hunted when she had turned to find him right behind her.

He licked his lips at the memory of that first moment. By the moon, she was the first woman whose taste had driven him insane. As his father had said, a mortal's blood was always sweet, but only a select few were any good. He should know. Each of those women had become his bride.

He himself had never taken a bride, unlike his father, and his father before him. They had found many females with sweet blood.

But this one's blood was like drinking gold. Pure bliss, to equal that of only one other blissful entertainment. And when he had her in his arms again, he'd test that theory. She would be his, no matter the consequence. Come his father's rage or his clan's uproar, this woman was all his. (A/N: Possessive much?)

He crossed over the hill at a dead run, his hair, which had been held in a hair band, was now lose and trailed behind him as he hurried to find her. As he topped the hill, he saw a sight he'd seen only once before.

"My God . . ." he whispered, eyes wide and centered on the stones. Such a thing was impossible. Looking down, he saw the dates on the headstones. Walking forward, he noticed they started from three nights after he'd bitten her to that day. Each had a single red rose, or the remaining steam of a rose that had once been placed on the grave. Shocked and amazed was an understatement. _She couldn't have done this. Not even . . ._

Not even the mass graves of the vampire clans had this many stones. And thousands of vampires dropped their dead at the graves of the clan's leader, his father. Every vampire had a choice of six mass graves meant only to bury the kill of vampires. This . . . This was twice the size of that.

No. She couldn't have . . . I'd have smelled this . . .

"Sango . . ." He whispered his love's name, letting it drift onto the air, hoping she'd catch his voice. "You can't be responsible for this . . ."

For the first time in over seven centuries, he finally heard her voice. The first reply he'd received from her after countless messages. "The responsibility is mine. Soon, either your body will lie on that hill, or mine will lie on yours, Miroku."

Miroku felt her eyes, turned and stared into the eyes of the only innocent vampire left. "Sango . . ."

She didn't say anything before turning and disappearing.

Her scent was gone. In the span of one second, she was gone. He now knew why he had never been able to catch her.

She was still innocent both of cold blooded murder and of men. Miroku frowned as he looked back over the hill. At that moment, he sword to take her innocence, one way or the other.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Oh, bet you have a few questions about that, eh? Well, to understand, you'll have to read on, won't ya?

Reviews are nice, so please, click that little bottom below read 'Go'. Peace and Love, Inc. o.oV


	2. Legends

**Disclaimer: Ok, because I want this legal, I don't own Inuyasha. But because I'm Ducky of Doom, I want to make this funny, too, so . . . I've got a lovely bunch of pervy boys!**

Ducky: Wow, such great people. Man, I love you guys! -cries- So happy that you like it. I was hoping someone would. I'm glad . . .

Doom: ((Anywho . . . I guess I'll just say this . . . -silence-))

_Mekki (my computer): beep Beep, eep bee beep. (Translation: My Chips, she's got nothing to say!)_

Ducky: Shut it, chip-brain!

_Mekki: Beep beep. (Bad words, so I won't say them.)_

Doom: ((My word, Mekki!))

**Dark: Wow, you two sure can handle a computer well . . . -gets out the bat-**

_Mekki: Beeeep! -gulps-_

Enjoy! -crashing heard in background-

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Chapter One: Legends**

_Three years later . . ._

Vampires and werewolves. Devils, monsters and demons. Ghosts, goblins and ghouls. Stories, fables, myths. Not all were lies. Throughout her immortal life, Sango had come to realize several of these 'fictions' were real. Vampires, for example. She knew they were real. Had known since her first moments in this world.

The blood sucking, pale-skinned, dressed in black leather, lazy fools she knew, though, were far from the picture she'd studied in her head as a child. Why, she'd once thought they were mystical beings with only the weakness in their blood for the blood of others. Weakness, not indulgence.

Alas, she had been wrong. Most all of them were so absorbed with their thirst that nothing would stray their weak, blood-thirsty minds. Others just sat around in the halls of one of the clan castles, mansions and such, blood served to them as they basked in their own immortality and stupidity.

And she was one of them. Sure, she didn't _act_ like them, but a fact was still a fact. She had gone from a slayer, from killing the vampires that plagued hers and neighboring villages, hunting down those who had gotten away, to a vampire herself.

Now, she was standing with her beat up old trench coat -older than most humans still breathing- and fighting the thirst she had been denying for centuries. All she had to do was kill one of those people below her and she'd be cured.

For a short while.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

He was really beginning to hate her.

Sitting in a late night café, Miroku watched the humans walk by, one by one. Like little ants, they moved in dizzying circles, weaving in and out of the Saturday night crowds. Carrying shopping bags, souvenirs, food. Ants. And like ants, a few humans here and there really wouldn't make much of a difference. They'd just repopulate.

But watching them really made him want to gorge himself. As a couple passed his outside table, he swore he'd seen them the night before. And the night before that. And the night before _that_! Stupid humans. They just stayed in one place all their miserable little lives. At least his kind had the freedom to move around without the hassles of mortal life. No worry about jobs, money, years or laws. The vampires were free.

Well, almost. After all, the sun was their greatest enemy. Sight seeing wasn't as much funny at night as he was sure by day was.

_Lucky Sango_, he thought, sipping his tea and watching more humans pass. _She had her chance to see the sun. Though I'm sure she took it for granted. All humans do_. What he would have given to see the sun.

Chuckling at the outrageous thought, Miroku tipped the waitress, winked at her, and walked off. With two hours until midnight, Miroku decided to look around the city. After all, for the next three months he'd be hunting here. He had to learn the allies, the streets, the underground and the hideouts. Everywhere a human would lurk, he would lurk.

Such was the life of a vampire in the weakness. Lurking for the weakest of mortals to feed off of, drinking the blood of thieves, drunks, homeless, then for tastier prey after a week or so. Anyone the world had disgraced. Blood like cheap wine compared to that of which he hunted normally. Blood like ice water to a man dying of thirst. Sweet like honey, smooth like silk. Blood that filled you after a few pints.

But it was the rare blood he hunted for. Rich, deep life blood that filled a vampire with the most incredible feeling of life. Blood that sank into the dried veins of the vampires. Blood that quenched any thirst and made a hungry man full.

Yet Miroku had only tasted such blood once before; that soul fulfilling life. The woman that had made him want life, that had given him the sun without light and had given him immortality when already he would live forever.

And now said woman was playing cat and mouse with him. She'd been running from him seven hundred years, and each day Miroku wished she would make a mistake so he could catch her. Because, by God, once she was his, no one else would touch her. Waiting this long was already driving him mad.

Another seven hundred years would kill him.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

She knew something was going on.

A crowd of people hurried on down the street, screaming and carrying on. _Humans_. Now she knew why as a child she never played with other children. They'd freak out at the slightest thing while she just went on with her day, not phased by anything. Dark never bothered her. Things that go 'bump' in the night were a thrill for her.

When one woman squealed and fainted, conveniently into her husband's arms, Sango rolled her eyes. Gods, these people!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

OMG! I thought I had posted this one! Months and I thought it was up. Well, at least I wrote three.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is a bit more action filled and creepy, but also a little more graphic, so keep the rating in mind!


	3. Past Differences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Inuyasha, not its characters, not its drama, not its anything! So do not sue me! I didn't do anything wrong!**

This is the chapter I start more 'flashback' type stories. So, everything in italics is a flashback. A little confusing, but its working better that way in my head than people explaining somewhere along to story at a point in time way away from the point. (but the flashbacks are out of the way, too. Damn.)

Crossover, after all. (I normally try to avoid them, but this one may work) There will be more characters from other anime. Shido from Nightwalker is in this chapter, so I disclaim him! (Again; damn!)

Enjoy!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**Chapter Two: Past Differences**

**_London, England- 1888_**

_The train rocked to slow stop. Awakened from a deep sleep, she blinked open her eyes, trying to focus on where she was. The lights flowing in through the little window made her wince. It was a few hours before dawn, yet outside, people littered the station's platform. _

_Three people she had been sharing the compartment with stood, not bothering to glance at her with disapproval. They figured she had already heard their whispers and, being British, believed all those who didn't respond deserved to be taunted._

_The oldest of the three, a dark haired woman waved her fan wildly to avoid any smell that might be coming from the dirt-covered girl sitting in the corner. She held her parasol close to her side as she passed the vampire, not realizing the danger her obvious sneer of contempt was to her. When the three stepped into the crowded hallway, a whisper caught the girl's sharp hearing._

_"Ah! Imagine! A woman so poor riding a train. And in first class, none the less. She must have paid the conductors well. But, seeing as she has no money . . ." The woman left the rest to her companion's own imagination. Yes, thought the girl, I bedded every man on the tracks so as to ride with you for hours on end._

_She watched them move away from the room's small door into the fray of leaving passengers. _

_Sango just sat, staring out the window. If she left the small room now, she'd only have to wait longer to get out of the crowd. And she wasn't the best person to be standing in front of when her will was this weak. So, listening to the sounds of passing trains, people greeting each other, children screaming, and conductors yelling out locations, Sango watched life snail by her._

_Did humans really do this? Stand by each other, telling pointless jokes because they didn't want to lose face with society? The _ton_, with their nightly parties, uncomfortable but in style clothes, were always acting this way, or so she'd heard from the friend she was even now conceiving a plan to visit. High-to-do, busybodies with little to no knowledge of _life_ or anything outside their social gatherings and town houses._

_She had a feeling this was the one place she could run to that she wouldn't enjoy the momentary freedom from her predator._

_But, even if the peoples of nineteenth century England were annoying and would, no doubt about it, think to attack her pride with rumors of her being the 'older' man's paramour, Sango figured being around him would be enough to calm her for the short time she'd be able to spend in London with him._

_Standing finally, she lifted her canvas bag over one shoulder, grabbed up her old leather journal and started off the train. She passed by two other gentlemen who had had the same idea as she that were only just leaving their rooms and smiled at one as they crossed paths. Just because she was a stranger didn't mean she couldn't show proper manners to those considered her elders. Respect was important._

_Practically jumping off the last step, Sango took in her first site of London._

_What a disappointment. Thinking this city was fresh, clean and open was a lie. A factory nearby spewed smoke that she knew wasn't from cigars, garbage littered the streets and the air held the underlining odor of urine._

_Yes, London would not be a great experience._

_The walk toward to street was interesting, though. Four men offered her the honor of wedding them, three offered a 'good time' and one asked her if she would be living anywhere nearby. Rolling her eyes, Sango quickened her pace. "Shido," she murmured under her breath. "You sure as the thousand hells had better be there when I arrive."_

_Sure enough, when she knocked on the man's city home door, he opened it himself. He let out a belly full of laughter as she leapt into his arms. "Sango!"_

_"Shido! You _are_ home!" Her voice was high pitched in glee at seeing him. Twenty years was far too long. They parted, but Sango kept her hand in his. "Still keeping the English from complete ignorance, are we?"_

_The man chuckled, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You know I will teach until I die."_

_"Then you'll be teaching too long." They laughed at the joke, but someone clearing his throat caught their attention. Sango looked over his shoulder and realized he was holding a party. She smiled, suddenly happy they had been speaking in Japanese._

_Looking around at the guests, she knew within the hour half of England would hear of the teacher's new paramour. But, somehow, it didn't matter much now. Looking at each other, the two vampires couldn't help but laugh._

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Glaring down _Fifth Avenue_, Sango hissed out every curse in every language she knew. With a howl equal to that of a furious wildcat, Sango addressed the werewolf from the opposite side of the street. "Kouga, get your nasty fangs outta his chest.

With the street devoid of any human life now, she had no problem showing knowledge of the night creature. No, correction, she didn't have as much a problem of showing knowledge. Sometimes she still wanted to pound his head in.

The werewolf looked up suddenly, rage flashing in his pale blue eyes. But, when his eyes settled on the leather-clad vampire, his sneer lift his face and the rage morphed into a thrilled kind of glee no one but she would expect from the entirety of the Wolf Clan. Sango groaned, though, when the happy canine bounded toward her.

"Don't you even think about it!"

It was too late. Kouga pounce, as that was the only word for it, on her, taking her down with an 'umph!' and an enraged glare. The wolf licked her face affectionately, not missing an inch. His paws were pressed against her breasts, and had it been any other member of his tribe, the young wolf-prince would have had a big bruise from her fist under his eye.

"Sango-chan." Grinning, he licked some more. "Long time no taste, yummy girl."

Despite herself, she laughed. "I will tell Ayame!"

He couldn't have moved away faster. His face, as he slowly shifted back into his human form, looked bright red in blush. He peered at her from under his long eyelashes. "Man, I was just playing around, Sango-chan."

Giggling, she patted his head. "That's alright, cutie, but stop licking me so much." When she moved her gaze from the blushing werewolf, she noticed the bodies of three humans behind him. "Do you have to kill three in one place? You'll draw to much attention."

He heard the disapproving tone in her voice, but ignored it. "I was hungry. Ayame's been keeping me in the den for the last few days. It's around that time, you know." It was Sango's turn to blush. She _did_ know. Ayame was famous among the Clan for keeping Kouga for several days around the new moon and each time would end up having another litter within a year later. "So," Kouga continued without noticing Sango's blush. "I've been starving the last few . . .What's da matter with you?"

Since an answer for that question wasn't going to be admitted anytime soon, Sango looked away.

After several moments, Kouga looked over at the bodies and then back to his friend. Her skin, pale already due to being a night creature was paler than normal. Her eyes, a deep gold like his own, demon-like iris and specks of silver that glittered in the moonlight, were glowing in hunger much like his own did. He took pity on her and took her arm. She protested at first, but he would be deterred.

"When was _your_ last meal, little vampire?" She growled at the nickname but didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"They didn't do anything wrong and they're dead. Either way, I can't."

"For one thing, I caught them stealing an old woman's purse and one stabbed her. So, yes, they are guilty." Catching her staring at him, Kouga sighed at the underlining question. "Yeah, I've been finding myself going for law breakers like you. Feels better, really, helping this helpless society."

The street was suddenly very cold. The scent of blood filled the air and threatened to overrule her oath to never eat the flesh of the innocent. Yet she still wasn't able to feed off them. They were dead. Drinking the blood of a dead human could prove fatal to any and all vampires.

Kouga must have read her mind because he suddenly said, "And those two guys on the right aren't dead. I may have torn 'em up a little, but they are still breathing'. Thought you would've been able to tell . . .Unless . . ." He frowned at her.

Sango nodded and moved away from him, loosening his grip to stand before the two forms Kouga _hadn't _ripped apart. Their friend, though wasn't so lucky. Organs and entrails were spread all around the torn chunks of skin and broken bits of bone. Blood was smeared up and down the corpse and red paw prints followed a trail to where the one responsible for the carnage now stood.

It was depressing, not being able to tell if a human still lived or not from ten feet away. Her senses should have been toned to over a mile away. But that was life . . . err . . . all right that was the 'life' of a vampire.

She didn't look over for Kouga's nod, just reached down, gently took the young man's face in her hands and turned his head to give her a good angel to sink her fangs into the tendon. If ever her hands had shook with more force, Kouga never wanted to see it. The strong warrior before him wasn't supposed to fear feeding. No other vampire he knew did. But Sango . . . she had always been different from the other vampire bastards he knew.

While the two were distracted by the troublesome weakness of Sango's will, neither noticed the violet eyes watching from a building top nearby. He watched her drink, feeling remorse at the fact her 'victim' still wasn't a _victim._ He'd heard the werewolf. The man was still guilty of harm to another, and therefore still wasn't enough to change her.

The life force of a human guilty of harming, killing, or abusing the life of another wasn't as strong, not even by half, the force of an innocent. And if ever Sango would drink an innocent's blood, Miroku would finally see those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes again. If only for that, he would have her break her vow.

But, for now he just watched. She deserved rest. Had he known she hadn't been feeding of late, he would have become 'lost' again. Like that time in London . . .

Blue and red lights flashed several blocks away. When Miroku cursed for his time being so short with her and the fact neither of the two below him seeming to notice, he made himself known to the werewolf. Cutting a small gash in his upper arm, Miroku waited for the wolf's keen sense of smell to catch onto his blood.

Sure enough, seconds after his nails slashed across pale flesh, Kouga whipped around and looked up. "Sango! Take the meal to go."

Sango released the now dead body, wiping away the blood from her lips with two fingers and licking off that small amount. She followed Kouga's glare and met the eyes of her predator. Miroku stood erect on the edge of a several story high business build, watching her with those gorgeous eyes.

The police sirens were now notable by even human ears and came closer and closer each passing second. Miroku didn't move a muscle as she picked up the second man and carried him away with the wolf close on her tail.

Once again, he'd allowed her to leave. Once again, he'd denied himself her beauty at arm's length.

Once again he admitted he had to let her go.

If only for a time.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

_Jack stood alone across the room, watching the two speaking in Japanese. Listening, he could make out a comment about the English being ignorant. He couldn't agree more. They were such a stupid lot of morons. He couldn't deny it._

_No, he corrected himself, all were ignorant. Everyone in the world. None of them understood the answer to their own questions. Oh, they _knew_ the answer, but didn't, _couldn't_ comprehend said answer._

_'Here I stand,' he thought with a smirk. 'I stand in this hallway, while you all speak of me. I am here.' _

_Sango noticed a man staring intently at her from across the hall. He stood with several others, spinning the wine in his glass, a smirk spread across his evil face. "Shido?" The man looked down at her, tearing his attention from his guests. "Who is that man? With long black hair?"_

_Shido looked up and frowned. "Naraku."_

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

"I still do not agree with this plan, Sango!" Kouga pouted, crossing his arms and tail, still noticeable in human form, falling down at his side. "It seems a waste. You've been . . ."

"It's now or never. I guess I'd just like to get this over with." Sango leaned against the brick building across from the Den. Looking up at the only window left glowing from the light inside, she watched her friends wife rush by with three cubs following suit. "You don't really understand, Kouga. With a family, you don't and never will."

A sudden breeze caught both of their attentions. Miroku was moving farther away. Now or never indeed.

"Thank you for these." Holding up the map and knife, she bowed. "See you when I see you."

Without another word, she moved away, disappearing into the shadows like no other he knew. "I better see you soon." He whispered into the darkness.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

He stormed into the Overnight, not bothering to hide his rage or disappointment.

All around the main hall was black silk covered chairs, pitchers drained of blood, vampires lounging about, not bothering to keep their lust in check. These little suckers didn't seem to understand the phrase 'Get a room'. It annoyed not only him, but the elders. Werewolves had more modesty than any vampire and would constantly scoff at the night walkers.

The gothic style doorways stood firm against the age they were surely beginning to show signs of. Cobwebs and spiders filled every corner, every free area between objects. Their sticky strands dragged over the ceiling and walls. Windows, though covered already with wooden boards and slates were cracked, letting in any air that could travel through the cracks of which light didn't.

This place was a dump. The Clans tended to keep their households tidy, clean. Though those who lounged about still showed no signs of pausing their lustful actions to find their own quarters, they didn't leave the rooms in disarray.

Brushing by the few still lingering, Miroku stalked up the stairs to his rooms. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. His mood, blacker than any he'd ever been in, was slowly becoming a throb in the back of his mind.

"Miroku!"

The short blonde blur shot out from the left, attaching itself to his legs, squealing absolute bliss. "When did you get into town?"

Looking down into the icy blue orbs, nothing could have stopped the smile. "Momiji."

He lifted up the little one, who really wasn't little enough to be lifting like a child, and ruffled the child's bright blonde hair. "Why are you not in bed?"

Momiji, a four foot tall boy, was older than he looked. Miroku had been present when the Clans had decided to turn the boy. Being so small and very flexible, they had wanted to train him to become a spy within the ranks of the shape shifters to the north of Hokkaido.

Unfortunately, the boy just didn't have the discipline to become a warrior.

The Clans' loss, in Miroku's opinion. He'd known this boy for long years and when his father had sent Momiji away from the Cursed lands, he had tracked him down, taking him to the drunk monk he'd had the pleasure of meeting in Tokyo during the late 1920s. Mushin had taken care of the boy for the remainder of his life.

Currently, the little boy that had once been a tiny, sickly human, was bouncing on his back, laughing. "It's almost two AM. I still have a couple of hours!" When he jumped off, Momiji grabbed onto Miroku's hand. "Wanna play with me? Kyo wouldn't stick around."

Despite his exhaustion, Miroku grinned and followed the boy into another corridor similar to the main hall. But with less spiders. "What shall we play?"

"Cards?" The older vampire asked, pulling up a chair. "Go fish or poker?"

Yes, Momiji not only knew poker, but was better at the game than he himself was.

"War!"

Halfway thru the game, Momiji looked up to see the door behind his friend's back open. Two figures entered the room. Several moments passed before Miroku looked as well. His eyes shot to the floor at the woman kneeling before the vampire guardian.

"She has requested to see you, m'lord." Yakumo said, holding the woman's shoulder with one hand.

She lifted her face. She didn't have to. He all ready knew it was her. Why she was here was beyond him, but . . . He wasn't planning to complain any time soon.

"S . . . Sango?"

Momiji popped up from the table to get a look. "Whoa! This is her?" The silence was deafening. "She's pretty." The boy sounded as awestruck as Miroku felt. Leaning forward, he reached out for her hand.

She looked away. Without taking his eyes away from her, he sent the other two from the room in a tone that told them not to argue. Neither did.

When the room was once again silent, Sango brought her gaze up to his. Questions floated inside them. Some she knew, others she didn't want to be asked. Shock, humor, glee, wonder. Countless emotions passed through his violet eyes in mere seconds.

Finally, she spoke. "You've hunted me longer than I would have thought."

Amazed at the subject she decided to bring up, he extended his hand again. And, again, she ignored it. Miroku resigned with a sigh. "You wish to complement me or insult?"

She was quite a minute, seeming to mull over the question before, "Both."

The annoyance was obvious. His eyebrow lowered, his lips twitched and a small line of sweat trailed down his temple toward his neck. She stared at the neck, wondering.

But she shook away the ideas that had sudden manifested themselves in her imagination. "I don't want to be here, remember that when I ask you this favor. And the fact I have never asked of anyone for anything."

More surprise. "You wish something from me? I've hunted you more than half a millennia and you wish to ask a favor?" She simply nodded. Miroku rubbed his head but shrugged. "Better not be something I could have done three hundred years ago."

"No." Her voice was cold, harsh. "It is something I have only just realized you could help with. And, to both of our displeasures, have only just decided in the last hour to bring to you."

An hour ago he would have said yes to anything she asked. Before an explanation, he would have said yes. Then again, an hour ago was when he finally realized the stupidity of tracking a girl for centuries on end. Maybe his friend had been right. He _was _slow.

But not, she would have to do a hell of a lot of explaining. "Go on."

At his expecting tone, she glared. "Do you know of a man named Naraku?"

He nodded. "He has a companion. All I know is he has silver hair and is a pure vampire."

Again, he nodded, this time to show her he'd heard. And waited for more information. After all, she surely knew Naraku kept many long haired men about him. Silver happened to be a color he was found of on other males. "I need to find him. And kill him."

Still kneeling of the blood red titled floor, her eyes locked on his own, the beautiful vampire held out a hand. "This belonged to him."

The small ruby ring glistened in the dim lighting. He knew that ring. Knew it very well. "And why do you wish _my_ help?"

"You know the Clans. You know Naraku, his followers, his lovers, his prey. His _weaknesses_. I need your help." Before he could even open his mouth to ask, she left a hand. "And you will be rewarded."

See, now _that_ caught his attention. "Oh?'

If it were possibly for a vampire to blush deeply, she would have been. She cleared her throat, sat straight and sighed. "Yes. After all, I'm asking you a favor. _And_ you've been spending way too much time stalking an uninterested girl."

"And what, pray tell, am I to receive?"

He swore he saw her eye twitch. But she kept her gaze strong. "Me."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

NO! Naraku is NOT the main bad guy. Cliché much? But who it is is a secret!

And I know what you're thinking. Sango wouldn't do that! Well, yes she would. I wanted Miroku to show up soon, and this chapter helped him come into the spotlight, at long last.

Miroku: -drolls- At last, Sango!

Sango: -pushes at the clinging monk/vampire- Ack! Down, boy!

Well, anyway, yeah. Several months and _that's_ all I've got. (Plot wise, I'm good for a few more chapters). Do flashbacks make sense to all of you? They will be making several comebacks. Because I LOVE flashbacks!


	4. To all my readers

To all my readers-

Hi, there everyone. I know I haven't written in… years? I've been going through some stuff lately with school, home life and stuff like that. However, after ALL this TIME, I think I'm at a point where I'm going to be writing again. Now that school is over, I have yet to go out and get a job, and am at home most all the time, I believe my stories will be coming back to me, slowly, but surely.

So, if everyone can be patient (which I know is asking a lot after such a long absence on my part) you will be getting your chapters for most of my fanfictions.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. They all make me SO happy when I get them. And I truly hope my writing still entertains everyone reading. See ya in a few days, everyone. I'm planning a MASS RELEASE of stories. As many as I can get out all at once.

Peace and Love-

Ducky


End file.
